<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apples and White Lace by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060188">Apples and White Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Matilda (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, Yuletide Treat, mildly spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matilda meets a strange girl in the woods, with whom she has something in common.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apples and White Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/gifts">rosethornli</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She happens to be playing in the woods when she sees the apple float by.</p><p>What could be holding it up?  Matilda has no clue.  It seems to be moving all by itself, leading her deeper into the woods, until she finds a little girl in a white dress.</p><p>“You found my apple,” the girl smiled.</p><p>“I did,” Matilda agreed.  “But what are you doing out here all alone?”</p><p>The little girl shrugged.  “There aren’t many people who understand what I can do,” she explained.</p><p>Matilda focused all of her attention on a dangling, red leaf hanging over the girl’s head.  She caught it with her mind, and drew it close to the girl’s face before sending it off into the distance.</p><p>“I do,” Matilda explained.</p><p>They spent the afternoon together, talking about what they’d experienced, what they knew, about their ability to make objects move.  Matilda only left the girl, who insisted she didn’t need to be walked home with a mysterious wave of her hand, when the sun began to set and she realized Miss Honey would miss her if she weren’t home for dinner.</p><p>Someday she’ll tell Miss Honey about the unusual girl in the woods.  Not tonight, but eventually.  Perhaps she could be invited to tea.</p><p>If she was found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>